Stories: Daring Do and the Golden Orb
Story written by and Bright Spark is up to no good again, and this time he's going to steal The Golden Orb that could give him the power to rule over the whole multiverse! In response to this, Daring Do has enlisted the help of none other than the world-renowned Locked Room Gang on an amazing adventure to stop Bright Spark from getting his hooves on that orb! Cast * Daring Do (debut) * Bright Spark * Rainbow Dash * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Gerald Edmarkson Jr. * Rosewell Starlingson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden Animations * Twi-bot * Fork-Bot * Flapjack (debut) * Tomato Smash (debut) Story One morning, Bright Spark was in his base, drinking a cup of coffee while Twi-bot was making breakfast for him. * Bright Spark: What now, Twi-bot? The Locked Room Gang always gets in the way of my plans! * Twi-bot: *''cooking in the kitchen*'' I'm not sure. *''thinks for a moment* What if you used machines based on different villains to capture the mane six? * '''Bright Spark:' We already did that. * Twi-bot: How about building a robot that can copy all of the gang's abilities? * Bright Spark: We already did that too. * Twi-bot: Or perhaps trying to attack a different dimension altogether? How about the Food dimension? * Bright Spark: Twi-bot, this isn't funny! We've done all of that stuff before, and it didn't work! * Twi-bot: What if we go for the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Nah... wait, the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Twi-bot: Yes, the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Do you hear that? * Twi-bot: What? * Bright Spark: There's this music whenever we say the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays*'' * Twi-bot: I don't hear it. * Bright Spark: Well, now that I think of it, I think that might work. That ancient magic relic is on a island far away in the Equestrian Seas. We'll surely get it without the gang knowing it. And once we do, I can use its power to take over the world! Forever! *''evil laugh*'' * Twi-bot: Sounds like a plan. So, should we go get the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Yeah, let's go. *''stops for a moment* Wait, what about my breakfast? ''Twi-bot looks back at the stove, and sees the food is already black. * Twi-bot: Uh... Do you like your bacon extra crispy? * Bright Spark: *''stares at Twi-bot* You let it burn again, didn't you? * '''Twi-bot:' Yes... * Bright Spark: *''facepalms* Let's just get going. We can buy some food on the way. * '''Twi-bot:' Ok. Bright Spark and Twi-bot leave the base, ready to go after the Golden Orb. Meanwhile, at Red Spoon's restaurant, the gang takes a break, hanging out and eating. * Gerald: It's good to take a break once in a while. * Marco: 'I agree with you, Gerald! ''*drinking a milkshake* * '''Rosewell: Me three. *eats spaghetti* * Red Fork: '''More ice cream! * '''Red Spoon: '''You've already had 38 of them. Are you sure you want more? * '''Red Fork: '''More ice cream! With extra sprinkles! * '''Red Spoon: *''rolls his eyes*'' If you say so. *''gives Red Fork more ice cream*'' * Blast: '''Now that's just too much. * '''Blue Ocean: '''After pizza, ice cream is his favorite thing to eat. * '''Alice: '''Well, we're not paying for that. He's going to have to pay it. * '''Jaiden: I do love me a sandwich! * Blast: 'Me too. * '''Jaiden: '''And a frosty milkshake too! ''The gang is enjoying a good meal, but while they're at it, Blue Ocean receives a notification on his smartphone. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hm... let's see... *''checks his smartphone* ''Guys, we're needed in Equestria. * '''Blast: Well, have fun! * Blue Ocean: No, not just Red Fork and me. They need the gang! * Rosewell: 'Wait, really? * '''Gerald: '''Who knows, it might be urgent! Tell Twilight and the others we're on it. Star, cut us a portal. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Got it. *''texts a message* * 'Star: '''Alright! I declare the portal to Equestria... ''*cuts open a portal to Equestria with dimensional scissors* open! * 'Gerald: '''Gang, let's go! * '''Red Fork: '*''finishes his ice cream* Let's go! ''The gang arrives at Ponyville, where Rainbow Dash is waiting for them. * '''Star: Hi, Rainbow Dash! * Rainbow Dash: '''Hi! Glad to see you could come. * '''Red Fork: '''So, what's going on Rainbow Dash? * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Well, have you guys heard of Daring Do? * '''Gerald: '''Uh...no? * '''Rosewell: Not really. * Star: '''Nah. * '''Marco: '''I haven't heard of her. * '''Jaiden: Me neither. * Red Fork: 'I have! Twilight has the entire collection of Daring Do books. I'm not an expert, but I've read a few. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Well, Daring Do is just the most awesome adventurer in Equestria! She has explored ancient pyramids, recovered ancient treasures, she has stopped powerful villains. She's the best! * '''Blast: '''Ok, so, what exactly is going on? * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Well, Daring Do told me that her next adventure will be saving the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* It's a powerful magic relic located in the Golden Orb Island. * 'Red Fork: '''Hm... so I guess she's going to stop Ahuizotl from getting his hands on that Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays* * '''Rainbow Dash: I thought so at first, but it turns out that someone else is after the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays*'' Bright Spark! * Gerald: '''Bright Spark?! * '''Red Fork: '''If he gets his hooves on that orb, he will use its power to take over the world! * '''Blue Ocean: '''We can't let him do that! * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Daring Do is already at the island, but she's having trouble dealing with Bright Spark's robots. To make a long story short, I told her about you guys, and she said your help would definitely be appreciated. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go help Daring Do and stop Bright Spark from getting the Golden Orb! *''mystery music plays* ''I'm liking that little tune, now. * '''Gerald: If only Lemon Glass was here to fix the 4th wall. * Red Fork: 'I don't think it's necessary. I don't see any dumb characters running around. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'll call her anyway. Let's get moving. * '''Gerald: '''Good idea. * '''Marco: '''How do we get there anyway? * '''Blue Ocean: '''We could use my Marine-Tornado 3000. I have it in my Ponyville lab. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''I'm a step ahead of you. *''shows Blue Ocean the Marine-Tornado 3000* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Wow, you did think of it. Wait a moment... you entered my lab without permission!? * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Yeah, sorry. But now we can go to the Golden Orb Island, and help Daring Do find the Golden Orb! *''mystery music plays* * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's go. * '''Gerald: Oh, and can we stop having music play whenever someone says the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays* I said stop! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I guess it comes with the name. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, let's go to Golden Orb Island! ''And so, the gang enters Blue Ocean's Marine-Tornado 3000, and heads to the Golden Orb Island, to help Daring Do, and stop Bright Spark. Later, the gang finally arrives at Golden Orb Island. * Blue Ocean: Well, here we are! * Red Fork: '''The Golden Orb Island! * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Daring Do should be around here somewhere. * '''Gerald: Hey Dash, how do you know Daring Do? * Rainbow Dash: '''I sure do! I've been one of her greatest fans for a long time! I even helped her save Equestria once! * '''Marco: That's pretty impressive! * Red Fork: 'Well, we don't have time to lose. Let's go find Daring Do. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Follow me. ''Rainbow Dash guides the gang to a small camp in the jungle area of the island, where Daring Do is. * '''Gerald: '''Hello, Daring Do! * '''Daring Do: '''Hi! You guys must be the Locked Room Gang, right? * '''Marco: Yep! The one and only. * Red Fork: 'Rainbow Dash told us about the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * '''Gerald: '''Alright, who's playing that music? * '''Blue Ocean: '''We came to help as soon as we could. * '''Daring Do: '''Thanks. Remember, we must proceed with caution. * '''Jaiden: And why is that? * Daring Do: '''This island is fraught with danger. Not to mention, Bright Spark is already here. If he sees us, he'll only make things harder for us. * '''Gerald: So, what now? * Daring Do: 'Well, I have a map that will guide us through the island. Just follow me, and we'll find the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * 'Gerald: '''Okay, I'm serious. Is there any way we can stop music from playing whenever someone says Golden Orb? ''*mystery music plays* ''It's getting annoying! * '''Daring Do: '''It's the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* ''Once we stop Bright Spark from getting his hooves on it, it will stop playing this music from playing every time someone says Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * 'Gerald: '''Y'know, it doesn't really matter. What's important is that we stop Bright Spark from getting that Golden Orb. ''*mystery music plays* ''Gotta admit, it's pretty catchy. Can we get a full version of that for adventure scenes? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Perhaps. * '''Daring Do: '''Follow me gang. We have to get the Golden Orb! *''mystery music plays* * '''Gerald: Okay, Daring Do! Golden Orb, here we come! *adventure music plays* The gang follows Daring Do into the jungle in the middle of the island. They walk through bushes, while avoiding dangers like quicksand, poisonous plants, and not to mention all kinds of predators. * Daring Do: 'We're not far from the pyramid. That's where we'll find the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * 'Rainbow Dash: '''We probably made it before Bright Spark, didn't we? * '''Daring Do: '''We'll know it when we get to the pyramid. Follow me! ''The gang follows Akasha. However, Red Fork is distracted by a nice smell. * 'Red Fork: '''What's that? *''sniffs* If smells like, pancakes. Blue Ocean, who was just behind Red Fork, notices what's going on. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Red Fork? What are you doing? * '''Red Fork: '''Well, we've been here for a while. I think it's time for a little snack, isn't it? * '''Blue Ocean: '''But we can't separate from the rest of the gang. We could get lost! * '''Red Fork: '''I can never get lost when it comes to following my appetite. ''Red Fork walks towards the smell. Blue Ocean, worried about what will happen, follows him to make sure nothing bad happens. * 'Red Fork: '''Pancakes! I can smell them! They're nearby! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I still don't think it's a good idea to wander off like this. ''Red Fork suddenly stops at a wodden table, where there's a large dish full of pancakes, with a bottle of syrup next to them. * 'Red Fork: '''It looks like our meal is served! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm not sure about this. Isn't it weird to find pancakes here in the middle of the jungle? * '''Red Fork: '''Well, no one's around. We'll probably be just fine. ''Red Fork adds some syrup onto the pancakes, and then eats them. * 'Blue Ocean: '*''facepalm* Why do I even try to resonate with him? ''Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is on the way to the pyramid. * 'Star: '''So Daring Do, can you tell us about one of your adventures? * '''Daring Do: '''Well, most of my adventures are pretty similar. I find out that someone evil is trying to get his hooves on an ancient magic relic, and I must explore and find it first. Most of the time, the villain behind the act is Ahuizotl, but sometimes there's others involved as well. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''I think it's your first time going up against Bright Spark, right? * '''Daring Do: '''Yes. But with my experience on these adventures, and your experience fighting Bright Spark, we should be able to get the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * '''Jaiden: By the way, who's Ahuizotl? * Daring Do: '''He's a rare creature, with with dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''He's Daring Do's archenemy. * '''Gerald: Ahuizotl reminds me of Discord, what with how weird he looks. * Rainbow Dash: '''There's all kinds of odd creatures in Equestria. * '''Daring Do: '''Well, we should reach the pyramid soon. Once we get there, we'll have to be careful. These pyramids are generally full of all kinds of traps. * '''Rosewell: I suppose there's also monsters guarding the pyramid as well? Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal